


Passing the Torch

by LordOfKherKeep



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfKherKeep/pseuds/LordOfKherKeep
Summary: Team Harvest is the newest team of Magical Girls to grace the city! They’ve spent a few weeks learning to use their new abilities, and they’re ready to go on their first patrol.
Kudos: 7





	1. Introducing Team Harvest

PROLOGUE

_ Six years ago _

_ Magic was offered in white, empty space. _

_ A presence came forward, warmth without heat, _

_ Reached gently out, and her hands held my face. _

_ Fearful, and dutiful, I took the weight _

_ And then the golden presence stood: _

_ “I know you will do so much good.” _

CHAPTER ONE

_ Team Harvest; the office of Maeve Rafferty-Serai, MARS Magical Girl Management. _

“Ooooh, wow, this is Silver Strike, do you remember her?! She was sooo cool!” Heidi Bozeman —no,  _ Harvest Reap,  _ now _ —  _ bounced from poster to poster around the room, her golden hair seeming to leave a trail of shine as it whipped after her. 

“Miz Raff has represented so many great magical girls, can you believe we got scouted by someone so—“ Heidi turned back to face the other girls, lifting her hand to show the highest possible tier of MG management.

Marisol Quintero, newly registered as  _ Harvest Sow,  _ deliberately placed her highlighter in the spine of the agriscience book she was trying to read. Sighing gently, she closed the book and leaned forward to place it on the coffee table.

“Yes, Heidi. We’re very lucky...I’m just looking forward to actually going out tonight. The gym  Mrs. Rafferty-Serai has let us practice in is great, but I think my powers will work much better outside, with—“

“Oh Founder, you’re such a nerd, Mari!”

“Just because I take a more measured approach to my powers than some people doesn’t make me a nerd.”

“I know, I just want to get out there and cut up some monst—wait, was that a crack at me?!”

“SHHHHH!” The sudden outburst from the other chair silenced both girls.

“Fight monsters. Not us.” Pearl Chandler,  _ Harvest Moon, _ spoke quietly as always, curled up on the chair with her arms tight around her knees and rocking slightly. The unkempt orb of her silver hair swayed gently above her wide eyes.

“Awww, Pearlie, you know we love each other!” Heidi swept behind the couch, leaning over the back to give Marisol a bear hug and a theatrical kiss on the top of her head. “See? All good!”

Leaning into the schtick, Marisol clutched at Heidi’s arm. “Gghgk! Choking! Heidi!”

As the two other girls flailed about, Pearl grinned, then hid her face while she laughed quietly. Heidi let go of Marisol and chuckled.

“Well, we broke her again, Mari. You’ve gotta be more careful.”

“I’VE gotta be more careful? You’re the one choking people, you know.” Marisol huffed a lock of dark green hair out of her eyes and smirked as she reached back toward her book. As she uncapped her highlighter, the door swung open to admit Team Harvest’s manager, Maeve Rafferty-Serai.

“Hello girls. Thank you for stopping by.”

“Hey, Miz Raff!” Heidi slid over the back of the couch to bounce into place next to Marisol, who once again set her book on the coffee table and stood to face the adult.

“Hello, Mrs. Rafferty-Serai. I’m glad to be here.”

Pearl, seeing Marisol stand, uncurled her legs and sat straight in the chair. Eyes downcast behind her large glasses, the girl whispered. “Hi.”

The manager settled her suit jacket on the back of her chair and took the seat behind the desk. Marisol took her seat again, rolling her eyes as Heidi draped her arms across the back of the couch.

“Well, Team Harvest. Are you all ready to go out on a real patrol tonight? I have—” She paused for a moment to allow Heidi’s cheering to reach its natural conclusion. “Ahem, yes. I know you’ve all been working a bit with your powers in the agency’s gym, but tonight I have a patrol route for you that should give you some experience with actual monsters.”

All three girls were now leaning intently toward the desk. Pearl fidgeted quietly with the hem of her skirt.

“There’s an area between the Zest of Life cafe and the Southwestern Reservoir that I’d like you to check out tonight. It’s pretty far from the Outer Barrier, and surrounded by well-patrolled regions, so you’re unlikely to see any of the larger monsters, but you won’t likely be bored, either.” This last was said with a grin and an upraised hand, forestalling Heidi’s inevitable protest.

Marisol raised her hand. “Mrs. Rafferty-Serai, what if we do run into trouble? I’m not afraid to go out, of course, but...well, my powers aren’t really all that damaging, and we still don’t really know how Pearl, uh, Harvest Moon’s light-thingies work, so..?”

Heidi stood up and made a slashing motion with her hand. “I’ll take ‘em all if I gotta! You know it, Mari!” Seeing Pearl’s baleful stare, she suddenly blushed and sat back down. “But, I mean, it’s not like you’ll need my help much. Your seeds will hold stuff down so I can get at ‘em, and I bet Moon’s light will do some serious hurt once she hits a real monster with it.” She punctuated that by smacking her fist into the opposite palm.

The girls’ manager smiled. “Exactly. Remember you’re not just friends. You’re a team. Nobody’s there to outshine anyone else. Which is also why there won’t be any cameras tonight; this is a shakedown cruise for the three of you, so there’s no need for grandstanding.” Leaning back in her chair, Mrs. Rafferty-Serai picked up a pen and spun it around her thumb absently. “But to answer your question, Marisol, there is another team patrolling the same area tonight. They know you’ll be there, so if you run into them don’t be surprised.

“They’re an experienced bunch, but one of their members just retired so they’re patrolling lighter zones for the moment while they regroup. They’ll be happy to show you the ropes, though. Now! It’s almost nine, so get some snacks and grab the train. Zest of Life is two stops from here on the Southern Line. If you get there before the cafe shuts their doors, tell them I sent you and you can probably score some free boba.”

That announcement caught Pearl’s attention more than anything else that night. Her tall, narrow frame uncurled entirely as she stood suddenly, turning to her teammates with a tremendous smile. “Boba!”

“Yeah! OK, let’s go!” Heidi was already in the hall as Marisol stood, shaking her head at her friend’s enthusiasm.

“Um, Mrs. Rafferty-Serai, can you..?” Marisol awkwardly held out her book to the manager.

“Of course. I’ll ensure it gets to your house. You’ll see it in the morning.” She ushered the two remaining girls to the door. “Now go catch that train. Pearl doesn’t want to miss that Boba! And girls? Have fun. You have a lot of responsibility, but tonight is about doing your best and figuring things out.”

The girls grinned and left the office, Heidi jogging ahead and Marisol walking behind with Pearl. The shorter girl turned and waved as the manager shut the door.

Now alone, Maeve leaned her forehead against the door and sighed raggedly. “And girls?” She whispered. “Come home safe.”


	2. Passing the Torch, Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvest’s first patrol. Boba. Disaster. New friends!

CHAPTER TWO

_ Team Harvest: Outside the Zest of Life Cafe _

With a final wave from a friendly barista, the metal shutter clattered into place, a mundane barrier to supplement the magical Inner Barrier that would rise soon. Pearl, clutching her watermelon-flavored boba, grinned and waved as the barista vanished from view. A few moments later, the windows of the residence above the cafe were illuminated with a warm interior glow.

“ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS…” the announcement began, a daily mantra for the girls’ entire lives but imbued now with new meaning. No longer an admonition against danger, these words, familiar to every person living in the city, were now a call to action, a demand of their responsibility, a tribute to their power.

Pearl pulled her boba closer, as though it were something she needed to protect, and her eyes widened behind her glasses. Marisol put a hand on Pearl’s shoulder, gently, and the taller girl glanced at the hand, then nodded, slowly, then several times with conviction.

The street grew quiet, save for Heidi’s pacing footsteps striking the cobblestone street. The girls were alone on the thoroughfare, surrounded by shuttered storefronts.

“ATTENTION ALL GIRLS.” This second announcement, newly applicable to Team Harvest, brought Heidi up short. Turning away from her friends, she breathed in, exhaled forcefully. Hoping they wouldn’t notice the slight tremble in her words, she turned to the other girls. 

“OK, let’s do this! Go Team Harvest!”

Pearl glanced at Marisol, then stood. Marisol stepped out into the street. Forming a triangle, the three closed their eyes and lifted their hands. On Heidi’s right hand, a golden circle emblazoned with a scythe began to glow; an answering green light in the shape of a leafy sprout shone from the base of Marisol’s throat. From the center of Pearl’s forehead blazed a silvery waning moon. The girls’ street clothes vanished, replaced by the distinctively rough-spun uniforms of Team Harvest.

Heidi, Harvest Reap, clutched her scythe in one hand while tipping her straw hat’s brim with the other. Her long golden hair cascaded down her back, shining against the long orange duster her transformation provided.

Marisol, Harvest Sow, grinned at her teammates and patted the satchel now hanging at her side. Small glowing vines surrounded her booted feet, spreading several inches into the cobblestones. The waves of her green hair were now full-on curls, held back from her face by a folded bandanna.

Pearl, Harvest Moon, now hovered two feet above the street, adding to her already considerable height. Her eyes were now invisible behind reddish-tinted glasses reflecting a different phase of the moon from each angle, and her dark skin radiated a silvery light. She smiled wide, clearly in her element. Her hair, always silvery and free, now encompassed her head and shone brightly.

The team’s transformation complete, a crow circled the group, its iridescent feathers reflecting each girl’s colors before it settled onto Reap’s shoulder.

“Well, let’s hunt some monst—“ Harvest Reap was interrupted by the whisper of falling sand. The Inner Barrier rose, new colors and textures expanding from the direction of the Outer Barrier. Soon, the street was transformed: the quaint shops replaced by a glassy facade coruscating with pastel motes of light.

Sow was the first to speak. “It’s...beautiful…”

Moon nodded excitedly. “Pretty!” She floated gently over to the window of the cafe, reaching out to touch the barrier. Where the silver glow of her hand reached the surface, the pastel spots gathered and followed.

“Yeah, don’t get used to it, though! It’s different every night.” Reap’s pronouncement was met with an eye roll from Sow. “But, as I was  _ say _ ing, let’s go hunt some monsters!” With that, the crow took off from her shoulder and circled above the buildings before settling on the edge of a roof about a block to the south. “And Krähe thinks there are some over there!”

Her hair streaming behind, Reap was already sprinting as she finished her declaration. Moon looked away from the Barrier, then floated up to the roof line and followed, a beacon against the night sky. Now it was Sow’s turn to take a deep breath, before calling up a trail of green tendrils to carry her farther on each step than her shorter legs could do on their own.

<><><><>

Turning the corner, Reap came to a sudden, hard stop. Five or six shadowy...things...hovered in the air above the street. Covered in erratically waving stalks, with spindly legs hanging unused below, the monsters’ center mass looked like a tangle of black moss. Glancing back, Reap saw her teammates close behind and made a quick decision. Raising her scythe high, she leapt at the nearest creature.

“RRRAAAAAAAHHH!!!” The scythe came down quickly, but the thing dipped to the ground, ducking under the swing. With a huff, Reap made a backhanded swipe with the blade. This time, she connected, removing the stalks from the monster’s back. Her third swing scraped against the ground as the beast scuttled to the side.

“Maybe I can help?” Harvest Sow came into view, backlit by the glow from Harvest Moon. Reaching into her satchel, Sow extended her hand, spreading tiny motes of green light that scattered across the wounded monster. Immediately, the creature was mired in a tangle of vines and squash blossoms, squirming futilely to escape.

Reap showed her teeth in a wicked smile. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about! YEEEEAH!” The scythe came down once more, cleaving through vine and beast alike. The creature dissolved in a puddle of black ichor. “WOOHOO! We got one!” Turning to face the others, Reap raised her hand for a high five.

Her celebration was cut short, though, by Moon and Sow’s widening eyes and an insistent cawing overhead. Turning, Reap’s face fell as she realized her mistake. She had forgotten the other monsters.

Backing quickly away, Reap got in one sudden swing before finding an uneven cobble and falling backward. Sow, panicking in the face of their first real test, scattered seeds in a wide arc. The resulting vines slowed several monsters, but none were concentrated enough to trap any beasts as firmly as the first.

“SHHHHH.” Harvest Moon descended, her fists balled beside her slender frame. The light surrounding her brightened, shining like a spotlight around Reap. The monsters backed away suddenly, as though they found the light uncomfortable. One, floating a few feet above the ground, tested the edge of the beam of light. It didn’t seem to hurt the creature, but it backed away nonetheless.

Sitting up, Reap grinned at Moon. “All right! I knew your light would do something, Pearlie! Hey, Mari, let’s clean this up!” 

As she stood, Reap slashed through the closest monster, hitting it cleanly this time. Between Reap and Sow, several more monsters fell in rapid succession at the edge of Moon’s beam of light. Breathing hard, the two girls on the ground surveyed their work.

“Hey, Heidi? Are there...more of them? More than before?” Harvest Sow panted out the words between breaths. “I think they’re gathering at the edge of the light.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Harvest Reap leaned on her scythe. “Pearlie, can you widen that beam and give us some—Pearlie!”

Harvest Moon, hovering above the other two, suddenly slumped in the air, her light dimming in an instant. Reap and Sow were under their friend immediately, guiding her to the ground as she sank.

“Tired…” The word was a whisper, barely audible above the creaking cellophane noise of advancing monsters. Harvest Moon leaned her head back, her eyes closing behind the twin moons of her glasses.

With their friend and teammate between them, Reap and Sow looked fearfully into each other’s eyes, then at the circle of dark, spindly beasts advancing around them.

“So much...for an easy...first night?” Harvest Reap’s voice was low and ragged.

“Guess we shouldn’t have run in so fast, huh?” Harvest Sow gave a resigned chuckle.

“Stay Low!” The sudden shout from above was accompanied by a series of impacts among the nearby monsters. White puffs of some kind burst up among the creatures, followed immediately by a swarm of cobalt-blue spiders, enveloping the front line like a tidal wave. Reap screamed suddenly, almost dropping Moon as she backed away from the arachnid horde, but Sow held the other girl in place. 

In mid-air beside the trio, a flat plane of reflective energy opened. The magical girl on the other side smiled lopsidedly and reached out her hands. “Trust me, ladies, you do  _ not _ want to be there when Marcie lands. Come through.”

Team Harvest pushed Moon through the mirror gate, the other two girls following quickly. Suddenly, they were on a nearby balcony, about ten feet away from the circle of monsters. Reap turned to the newcomer.

“Thanks! Uh, who’s Mar—!”

A high-pitched buzzing cut Reap’s words off, drowning out any other thoughts. Reap and Sow turned, just in time to see a tiny magical girl leaping off a nearby roof to the ground, blowing a siren whistle and wielding a mallet far too large to make sense. The enormous hammer slammed into the group of monsters, emanating a massive “SQUEEEAKKK!” on impact. Several more wispy white orbs streaked down from above, with more blue spiders emerging to immobilize the remaining monsters. Reap looked up to see another magical girl in dark blue perched on the edge of the roof, holding another white ball and smiling grimly as the mallet squeaked several more times below.

The broad-shouldered magical girl who made the mirrored gate gestured at Harvest Moon. “Is she OK? That light thing she did looked really useful, but I guess it wore her out?”

Reap looked worriedly at her friend, but it was Sow who spoke up first. “I think she just used a lot of magic. Sometimes when she figures something out, she focuses in on it and forgets everything else…”

The buzzing whistle sounded again from the street. Reap turned back toward the noise and saw the small girl standing triumphantly with the handle of the mallet leaning against her shoulder. Her tricolored hair bobbed as she gestured at the shadowy carnage around her feet. The girl’s smile was radiant, though her eyes had pointed tears below them and her mouth was painted with an exaggerated frown. She lifted her hands toward her upper chest and rotated both palms out quickly.

“Yes, Marcie, good job!” The mirror girl called down from the balcony, bringing one hand from her mouth to the opposite palm and tapping one fist on the other as she spoke. 

The girl on the ground waved at Team Harvest, then, and swept her arm up and over into an elaborate bow. Harvest Moon, though still groggy, seemed delighted and clapped brightly at the performance. The other girl bowed again, then gestured as though pushing out a pair of suspenders.

“We’d better go down and make some proper introductions all around, Ladies.” The mirrored girl stood up from her crouch, the light from the barrier moving and sparkling off her heavily sequined costume in every color imaginable. “Otherwise, she’ll keep on like that all night.

“Can you get down all right? I don’t usually carry so many people at once, I won’t be able to make another mirror that size for a bit.”

Harvest Reap glanced at Moon, who was already glowing faintly and floating herself over the rail, and then at Sow, who nodded curtly. Reap looked back at the older girl and tried to smile. “Yes, I think we can do that much, at least.”

“Oh, honey, don’t be like that.” The older girl put a hand on Reap’s shoulder. “This is your first night out, right? You three did great. Took down, what, five of those things?” Her eyes sparked mischievously. “Now, I’ll race you to the street!”

“Wha-? Hey!” Reap watched as the other girl vaulted over the rail, and she scrambled to do the same. “No fair! I wasn’t ready!”

“Don’t worry, kiddo. Catty cheats all the time.” The third girl, her voice lilting through the air, drifted slowly from the roof, suspended from a parasol shaped like a spider’s web. The gossamer train of her dark blue dress reached the ground first, and she stepped forward into an easy landing, the heels of her black buttoned boots making a gentle pair of clicks against the cobbles.

“Team Harvest, I assume? We were told we might see you tonight. I guess this is one of yours?” As the girl lowered her parasol, the golden-eyed crow flapped its wings to steady itself, then hopped off and glided over to Harvest Reap.

“Krähe! There you are!” Reap let the bird clamber into the crown of her straw hat, then turned back to the blue-and-black girl. “Yes, I’m Harvest Reap, this is Harvest Sow, and Harvest Moon.” The other girls nodded as they were introduced. All three were clearly awestruck by the older team. Reap suddenly pointed at her familiar. “Oh! And this is Krähe! ...but I guess you met him already. Um…”

Reap glanced nervously down as a single blue spider, about the size of her hand, crawled toward the other girl.

“Yes, your familiar is why we found you when we did.” The blue-clad girl brushed a lock of white hair from her face. “I’m glad he brought us in good time. Ah, but. Well, Thalassa would usually do this, but I suppose I’m making the introductions, now. We’re Team Phobia.”

The other two girls moved to flank her. The tiny girl with the painted face stepped forward and curtsied as the girl in blue spoke. “This is Marcie, or Coulrophobia if you want to be formal.” She hooked the parasol over one arm and began moving her hands rapidly. “Marcie hits things, very hard...but mostly she just thinks she’s hilarious.”

Marcie watched the other girl’s hands and mouth, then took a step back, making a face of mock offense. Pointing at herself, she then brushed two fingers down her nose twice. She topped off the exchange by putting her fists on her hips and sticking out her tongue. Her tricolored curls bobbed comically. Pearl giggled at the display.

Rolling her eyes, the girl in blue turned to the other Phobia. “And this is Catoptrophobia—it means ‘fear of mirrors,’ but don’t let that fool you. Catty loves them.”

“Well, wouldn’t you, if you were me?” Catty lifted her hands to her face and did a quick vogue. “In all seriousness, though, don’t bother using my MG name. It’s unpronounceable and ‘Catty’ suits me fine.”

“And I’m Kelly. Arachnophobia, for what I suppose are obvious reasons.” She glanced down, seeing that Reap was still eying the single blue spider pacing the street. “Oh, sorry. Sometimes one or two will stick around for a while. Hey, c’mere.” She crouched, extending her hand toward the spider. It crawled to her hand, vanishing into blue smoke as soon as it touched her.

Reap kept staring for a second, until Sow nudged her in the ribs. “Oh! We’re very pleased to meet you! And thanks for showing up when you did, it was really scary for a second, there.” She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “And, uh, I’m Heidi! And this is Marisol and Pearl. We’re...actually, still getting used to our titles, anyway? So we probably wouldn’t even know you were talking to us, haha!”

Marisol stepped in, hoping to save her friend from the impending social meltdown. “You mentioned someone else. I guess Thalassophobia is your teammate who retired?”

Catty stepped over to continue signing for Marcie while Kelly replied.

“Oh! So you have heard of us? I’m surprised. We don’t exactly have a lot of fans. Some people think we’re scarier than the monsters. Well, Marcie and me, anyway”

“Well, I know a little.” Marisol thought for a moment. “You did an interview for Fright Night last year that was on the Twilight Spotlight? And I thiiiiink “Catty” is short for Catherine? As in Catherine Lentiy—you write an advice column in MGQ?”

Catty whistled low. “Wow, girl has done her homework! Right on all counts, Marisol. And what Kelly is dancing around is that you’re also right about Thalassophobia. Deniz de-powered last week. This is only our second night out without her.”

Kelly huffed. “I wasn’t ‘dancing around’ it, Cat. It’s just not...not the same. I know she told us to keep patrolling, but I still feel like we’re missing an arm or someth—gah!” Marcie was suddenly hugging Kelly, hard. “Yeah, OK, ok.”

Pushing the smaller girl away, Kelly touched a thumb to her own chest. “I’m fine, Marcie. I’m fine.” Marcie, eyes wide, signed back, both hands rotating in front of her face. 

“I know you are, Marcie. I’m fine.” Kelly looked around suddenly. “Ugh, stop making a scene. I mean, I just talked to her this morning...Well, are you ladies all rested up? With six of us, I’m sure we can take anything else in this area.”

Heidi grinned and hefted her scythe. With nods from her teammates, she swept her arm to the side as though to make a path. “Lead the way, Phobia! Those monsters’ll never see us coming!”

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly “Arachnophobia “ Serai spends some quality time with her memories and her friends.

CHAPTER THREE

_ Team Phobia, Lunch the following day: Future’s Hope School for Magical Girls _

Kelly leaned her chair against the corner of the lunch room and folded her arms across her chest, picking at the fishnet sleeves she wore under her uniform’s blouse. Tossing her head a bit to get her hair out of her eyes, she watched the room full of girls as they chattered, bickered and laughed. Almost everyone in the cafeteria was younger than Kelly at this point, most of them still had years left of going out every night, transforming, protecting the city.

_ Years of purpose.  _ Kelly blinked, hard.  _ Not...what? Weeks? Hours? Deniz won’t even talk about losing her powers, she wants to act like nothing changed. Ugh, it was bad enough she left school last year and got a job, now I don’t even get to see her on patrol any more...  _

Heidi and her teammates came in, picking up trays and nattering to each other. From across the room, Kelly couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Heidi was animated enough she might as well have been signing: she was describing the previous evening, reliving it again as fully as though it were actually happening.

_ Founder! Do I even remember my first patrol? Those kids are so lucky to already have a team. I didn’t even  _ know _ Deniz then, and Marcie and Cat hadn’t had the Dream yet. Mom practically shoved me out the door that night, I’d been so wishy-washy about patrolling for weeks...but I don’t even know what kind of monsters I fought. I think I just hung out near the reservoir most of the night. I did that a lot, early on... _

The other two Harvests were clearly along for the ride. Pearl hung on every word, all her energy focused on Heidi to the point that Marisol was handling the taller girl’s lunch tray. And a pretty large book.

_ They’ll be a good team, once they figure it out. Heidi’s a good leader, all that energy to push everyone through, and Marisol is clearly going to keep her feet on the ground. Pearl’s an odd one, but she’s going to keep them together when the other two butt heads, I bet. _

_ They’ll need each other. _ Kelly huffed quietly, a sigh that was almost a laugh. 

<><><><>

_ “Hey.” Kelly had approached the other girl tentatively. Kelly had been at FH almost a month and still hadn’t found any friends to replace the group she’d left behind at S.S.W. The other girl wore a long, modest skirt and a headscarf, but the black lipstick and heavy black platform boots suggested a kindred spirit. She was sitting against a tree with her legs stretched out, hands clasped behind her head, eyes half shut. _

_ “Um. Nice boots.” Kelly felt lame saying it, but how else do you break the ice with someone a year older? _

_ “Yeah? They’re whatever.” _

_ “Yeah. Cool.” Kelly bit the inside of her lip for a moment. “I’m Kelly.” _

_ “Kelly?” The other girl actually made eye contact, now. “Deniz.” _

_ “Deniz. Cool.” _

_ “So, what? You just gonna stand there, or you taking a seat? Plenty of tree.” _

_ “Oh! OK, yeah.” Kelly sat, imitating Deniz’ posture. The two girls were quiet for a while. _

_ “You’re the one that does the spider stuff.” Deniz wasn’t asking. _

_ “Um, yeah. It’s a little weird…” _

_ “No, it’s cool. You were on the DU. My little brothers freaked out when they saw your shit.” _

_ Kelly blushed at that. “Yeah, my mom keeps sending cameras out after me—” _

_ “Your  _ mom _ ‽” _

_ “—yeah, she’s a manager at the same firm as  _ my _ manager—” _

_ “That must suck.” _

_ “—you have no idea. But anyway, I wish I didn’t have cameras following me, I don’t do that much on my patrols, and half the people who see me are  _ scared _ of me—” _

_ “You like being solo?” _

_ “What? Um, I mean, I guess not, but it’s not like I’m going to find a...what, like a snake-girl or something to form a team with?” _

_ “Yeah, can you imagine? You’d need another arthropod, like, uh,” Deniz laughed, a sound completely at odds with the boredom she’d exuded earlier. “Like a freakin’  _ lobster _ -girl!” _

_ “Founder, that sounds awful.” Kelly was surprised to find she was laughing, too. This was usually such a sore topic for her. _

_ “Really, though,” Deniz had stopped laughing, and was now looking straight at Kelly. “I do water stuff, and it works, but it takes a while to charge up anything lethal. Your crazy little spider-balls or whatever they are seem pretty good at crowd control. You wanna try it?” _

_ “Try, what? Wait, what?” _

_ “Let’s patrol together, tonight. If it works out, good. If I can’t stand you, whatever.” _

_ <><><><> _

It was still hard for Kelly to understand how easy that was, just walking up to Deniz and becoming a team. But it had become clear that Deniz needed a friend just as much as Kelly had. A month later, when Marcie and Cat had transferred to Future’s Hope, Deniz was ready to expand the pair. “Team Phobia” had been Marcie’s idea, and Cat had been instrumental in finding the right way to spin such a disparate set of powers into a coherent theme, since Phobia’s manager, Gregor Mukhin, was ready to retire even back then. But Deniz had kept Kelly fighting through those first weeks, and now that she wasn’t there to lead them...

That was when Kelly realized she was crying, and more importantly that Marcy and Cat were sitting on the table in front of her, carrying on a silent conversation and, mercifully, blocking the rest of the cafeteria from view.

“Hey, guys. Uh, thanks.” She signed as she spoke, and Marcie put a hand on her shoulder.

“No problem.” Catty produced a hanky from...somewhere, Kelly still didn’t know how her friend produced exactly the right props for any given moment, and passed it over. “You’ll want to reapply, girl. But this will help you avoid twinning with Marcie.”

Reading Cat’s lips, Marcie put a finger under her sigil, a pointed tear under her right eye, and stuck out her tongue.

Kelly chuckled as she wiped the running makeup from her cheeks. “I just. Ugh, you know. I wish I had been the first.”

Marcie backed away in elaborate horror while Catty sucked air through her front teeth. “Kel, I know you miss that girl, and you know we love her like a sister, but Phobia with Deniz but no Kelly would’ve imploded in about five seconds. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, maybe. She loves you guys, too, though.” Kelly sighed, then brightened a bit. “She’s on an early shift today, there’s time before patrol if you guys want to go see her?”

Marcie nodded, smiling. 

Catty unleashed her lopsided grin. “Yeah, Kel, let’s do that.” She scratched her neck absently. “ _ Mean _ while, the Harvest girls wanted to say hi. I told them we needed a team meeting, so they didn’t see your little melt down memory lane, but we shouldn’t keep our adorable new mentees waiting _ too _ long.”

As Kelly started to stand, Marcie signed for the others to wait. “Real team meeting first,” she signed. “A magazine is doing an article about teams with members retiring. I asked Mr. Mukhin to get us in. We need a photo shoot. Tomorrow, you’re doing what?”

Catty signed back, “not tomorrow. I have an interview for my column. Newish girl in the north, Heartful Punch.” Still signing, she added out loud, “I think you’d like her, Kelly. She’s all angsty, just wants to hit things and brood.”

Kelly rolled her eyes and signed silently. “One newbie at a time, Catty. The interview I can do the next day. OK?” Marcie and Catty both nodded. “OK, then. Marcie, thank you for pushing Mukhin. He waits for us to retire so he can, too.”

“Whatever, it’s nothing,” Marcie signed. “Let’s go see Harvest. Lunch ends soon.”

END CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catty’s work as a columnist for an MG gossip magazine has its benefits...one of which is clearly establishing when this story takes place compared to canon SD.
> 
> I’m also making up a few things that canon doesn’t provide, like Future’s Hope as “the other MG school” and the city’s Southern Reservoir. I figured those canals have to drain somewhere, and a lakefront might be a nice place for a scene or two at some point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Team Phobia discusses their future.

CHAPTER FOUR

_Team Phobia, Magic! Magazine interview with columnist Sandrine Fuentes_

Team Phobia has been keeping the streets of the Southwestern Quarter clear of monsters for almost seven years, nearing the record for a single-generation team! The team—Arachnophobia, Catoptrophobia and Coulrophobia—have largely stayed out of the limelight, but their fans know them for their annual Fright Night events and their exciting, unique combat styles!

We were able to join the girls of Team Phobia after their awesome photo shoot near the Southern Reservoir, the results of which you can see facing and on the next pages. We wanted to catch up with Phobia since Arachnophobia has taken over leadership of the team after the former leader, Thalassophobia, retired two weeks ago. Read on to see what the girls had to say about their new paradigm and the way forward!

_[Editor’s Note: Team Phobia often refers to each other using call signs rather than their full MG names. Fans will already recognize this, but if you’re new to the Phobia Phenomenon, here’s a key: Arachnophobia=Arrie; Catoptrophobia=Cat; Coulrophobia=CooCoo; Thalassophobia=Thala.]_

**Magic! Magazine:** Team Phobia’s leader recently retired, but the three of you went back out on patrol very quickly, with barely a week off. Was that difficult?

 **Arachnophobia:** Well, sure. Obviously, our long-range damage output is gone, so we have to close with monsters more quickly. There are strategic considerations no matter how you look at it. But, on a more personal note, we’re all very close friends and Thala has always been an inspiration to me. It’s been hard to keep going without her leadership.

 **Catoptrophobia:** I don’t think any of us would say Thala was “the glue that held us together” or anything—that’s obviously CooCoo!—but she kept us moving, kept us focused out there. But we’ve always been a team, not a dictatorship, right? And CooCoo and I have absolute faith in Arrie’s ability to lead us from here on out.

 **M!M:** So, Arachnophobia, you’ve been named the team’s new leader. Any plans for the team’s direction now?

 **Coulrophobia:** Keep kicking Monster Butt! 

_[Coulrophobia speaks in Sign; her teammates translated for her throughout. -ed.]_

**AP:** Well, obviously that. We still have a job to do, and if we’re going to be out on patrol it’s not because we just like staying up all night! We’re going to keep doing the work, because that’s what we’re here to do.

 **M!M:** But will you look for more opportunities for merchandise or other press? I understand Thalassophobia was very averse to publicity. Will that change?

 **CaP:** Well, we’re here, aren’t we?

 **CoP:** Our existing merch deals will continue, and I hope we can get some more footage soon. And of course we always do a big event for Fright Night, which isn’t far off. This will probably be our last one, so we want to make it pretty big.

 **AP:** Yeah, it’s really a bummer Thala won’t be there for this one.

 **M!M:** We’ve also seen footage recently on the DU of Team Phobia with another, younger team. What can you tell us about that?

 **CoP:** Team Harvest! Those kids are awesome!

 **AP:** Team Harvest, that’s right. Our agency put us in touch with them. I was hoping we, as a long-standing team, could do something for the newer kids coming in. I guess it’s sort of a mentorship thing? Anyway, I really hope that we can help them get their feet a little bit. They’re great girls, and I really feel it’s the best thing Team Phobia can do...help new MGs learn the ropes, I mean. It’s not just about flashy powers and good press, you know?

 **M!M:** truly an inspiring thought! I’m sure Team Harvest feels lucky to have some Big Sisters out there on patrol with them. Is there anything else you’d like to say to your fans?

 **CaP:** Remember to love the person in the mirror! You’re beautiful!

 **CoP:** Life’s too short to be sad, keep laughing!

 **AP:** What they said. And hey, don’t squish the next spider you see. If they’re not outside the barrier, they aren’t actually monsters!

<><><><>

“Oh Sweet Founder, that’s awful! ‘Keep Laughing,’ Marcie, really?” Kelly slapped the courtesy proofs of the interview down on the table in Gregor Mukhin’s office. “This kind of, of, platitudinous crap is why doing interviews is such bullshit!”

Marcie’s eyes narrowed and her signs grew almost violent. “At least ‘Keep Laughing’ is marketable! I have to keep my LaffBox merch deal going! And you know how quickly those can die once a girl retires if people don’t like her!”

Catty stepped in, separating the other two with her hands. “Aside from the after-school special at the end, can we agree the interview is fine? Because you two have gone plenty of rounds on marketing versus morals already. If Marcie is going to get any decent publicity out of it, we need to send it back to Magic!, preferably yesterday.”

Marcie sat back, rolling her eyes. “Thank you.”

Kelly’s face fell. “I’m sorry, Marcie. I know you’re relying on your endorsements. I hope this helps.” She glared at the page in front of her. “The hippy-dippy stuff at the end isn’t what I’m actually mad about, though. There’s at least ten minutes of the interview they cut out.”

Catty put a gentle hand on Kelly’s shoulder. “I know, but most of that was talking about our, you know. Futures. You never see that stuff make it to print. I’m shocked they’re actually running anything at all about girls retiring.”

“Everyone knows we get to rest easy on our massive government pensions after we lose our powers!” Marcie threw her hands up in disgust before continuing. “At least, that's what everyone wants to hear. Why say anything different?”

“I know, Marcie.” Kelly sighed. “OK, fine. I’m not going to push on it. Marcie, are you ok with how we translated for you?” When the other girl nodded, Kelly took a pen from their absent manager’s desk and initialed the sheet. “Then let’s send it back to them.”

“The photos are also really good.” Catty held one up dramatically. “While Coulrophobia and Catoptrophobia look steadily toward the future, Arachnophobia gazes wistfully out over the reservoir—“

“Shut up, let me see.” Kelly grabbed the proof and saw her friends leaning casually against a railing while she… “Well, maybe it does look like I’m wistful.”

“—wistfully _pining_ for her lost friend—”

“I am not _pining_! And Deniz isn’t lost!” Kelly stared balefully as her friends laughed. “What did I do to deserve you idiots? Come on, let’s take these over to the magazine.” She looked around the mostly bare office. “Gregor’s not going to do it.”

<><><><>

The drop-off at Magic! Magazine brought the team only one train stop away from the law offices of Gambini, McGill and Firtina, where Deniz’ father had given the older girl an internship. Kelly, Marcie and Catty hung out in the lobby for a while to catch Deniz on her way home. Their retired teammate didn’t protest too much when the team insisted she come out with them for dinner. 

“Apparently the owner of Swarm’a’Schwarma owes my father for some zoning deal he worked out, so ‘Firtinas Eat Free!’” Deniz rolled her eyes as she said it. “Plus, the guy always serves me extra. With this bottomless pit along, I might actually finish a platter.”

Although Deniz always maintained a flat affect, Marcie knew a joke when she saw it, and patted her belly and smacked her lips theatrically before signing enthusiastically, “feed me!”

At the counter, Deniz’ words turned out to be true, as the stoop-backed older man at the counter passed the girls trays heaped with pita, falafel, a remarkable collection of vegetables and a veritable bucket of tahini, grinning the entire time. Like many businesses, Swarm’a’Schwarma offered a discount for Magical Girls, but with Deniz in the group the owner refused all payment.

“Is this actually turkey?” Kelly whispered, not wanting the owner to hear. “I’m coming here every day!” Blushing, she quickly added, “but I hope he’ll let me pay next time.”

Deniz shrugged. “Take it when you can get it, I say. Right, Marcie?” Too busy wolfing down a pita loaded with falafel and tomato, Marcie just nodded.

“If you like the food so much, Baba can probably set any of you up with an internship at the firm, you know. You’d be right around the corner from here.” Deniz shifted in her seat. “I know you’ve all got some time left in school, but once…”

Catty chuckled. “I doubt a stodgy law firm would work well for me, Dee.” She paused, raising an eyebrow when the older girl didn’t respond to the nickname. “Besides, we’re all going to college after…”

Deniz sighed. “I know, and so am I, I can’t sit in my father’s mail room my whole life! But for a while, it’d be nice to see you guys more often...what are you all staring at?” She leaned away from the others, pulling a corner of her head scarf to cover her mouth and nose.

But even Marcie had stopped eating. She, Catty and Kelly all blinked quietly for a moment. Catty finally broke the silence. 

“Deniz. Did you just imply...you miss us? The queen of stoicism? Eschewer of the irrational?” Catty twisted in her chair, contorting her hands and face into a dramatic pose of disbelief. As Catty continued, the heat from Deniz’ face began to radiate even through the deep green scarf. “The archon of antisentimen—”

That was when the sliced cucumber bounced off Catty’s forehead.

“I think you made your point, Cat.” Kelly’s voice was light enough, but she wasn’t smiling as she deliberately coated another cucumber in tahini. Catty put up both hands in surrender, and Kelly turned to Deniz, putting one hand lightly on the older girl’s forearm.

“Deniz, we’re not going anywhere. And even though we won’t be in your law classes, we will be on the same campus.”

Marcie was watching lips at this point. Putting down her latest handful of pita, she signed earnestly. “You and I can meet in the library and argue over who has the worst homework. I’ll be making lesson plans for—” here, Marcie’s face took on a rictus of terror—“ _kindergartners_.”

Deniz finally cracked a smile at that. “Ugh, I’d rather tort reform over that, any day. You’d win that fight every time.”

“See, we’re still here. You won’t be lonely.” Marcie smiled. “Also, I think Kelly will D. I. E. if you don’t ask to be her roommate.”

It was Kelly’s turn to blush. “Marcie! What are you—”

“It would be...nice.” Deniz was quiet, but she’d collected herself by now and had her emotions back in check. Kelly silently worked her mouth for a moment, at a loss for words, then laughed and leaned into her friend’s side. Deniz stiffened slightly at the contact, but her eyes were shining around the edges.

Catty put her palms on the table. “Well, that’s next year worked out. But I suppose the three of us should worry about getting through tonight. Unless anyone wants to throw more cucumbers?”

As Kelly picked up the last bit of her dinner and shook her head, Deniz leaned forward toward Catty. Her eyes were narrow, but there might have been a smile hiding on her lips. “You know that cucumber saved you from a kick to the shins, right?” Under the table, she tapped the side of her foot against Catty’s ankle for emphasis.

Her face pale, Catty backed away. “ThankyouKellymayIhaveanothercucumberplease.”

Kelly’s aim, as always, was perfect. But this time, it was a particularly juicy wedge of tomato that smacked into Catty’s forehead.

END CHAPTER FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m making some assumptions about Higher Education in the City, here, but I think a centralized “Academic District” seems reasonable to assume. Or maybe my reader-brain has spent too much time in Ankh-Morpork recently.
> 
> We have Deniz going into the family business, studying law, and Marcie wants to be an early-childhood teacher. Catty already has a start in a magazine-journalism career, so Communications is an obvious choice. Kelly has given some thought to the education track as well, but working with Team Harvest lately really has her leaning toward her own family business. Which may come up later.
> 
> “Swarm’a’Shawarma” should absolutely be a real-world business. It has a logo that looks like bees made of rolled-up pita. This may be my favorite thing I’ve created in this story. The owner’s name is Murat, and Deniz’ dad helped him get permission to rezone the upper floors of the restaurant building as both residential and agricultural; the restaurant’s tomatoes and mint are hydroponically grown on-premises. Murat is unlikely to have any further bearing in the story, but if you read this far I thought you deserved to know.


	5. DU Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Harvest has a bad night, and the morning after isn’t better.

CHAPTER FIVE

_Team Harvest; Future’s Hope._

Slinking through the gate a few minutes before Homeroom, Heidi found the other members of Team Harvest on a bench near the school entrance. 

“Founder, last night was terrible! Our first patrol without Phobia, and it had to go like that? I am so embarrassed! Did you see the spot on the DU, it—” Heidi stopped chattering when she saw Pearl’s state. Marisol was trying to keep her calm, but the taller girl was sobbing and pushing Mari away. Heidi knelt in front of Pearl.

“What happened? Did someone say something?”

Marisol nodded. “A couple of second-years started in on us as soon as we came in. Pearl’s been like this ever since.”

“Who was it‽ I’ll go find them and—”

“Heidi. Stop.” Marisol had managed to hold on to Pearl’s hand, and was now taking deep breaths with the other girl. “They were just being mean. The school won’t do anything to them, and you starting a fight will just get you in trouble.”

Heidi stood, stamping her feet into the gravel path. “I know, but they shouldn’t be making fun of Pearlie! I’m the one who screwed up!” 

<><><><>

Team Harvest; the night before.

_Maeve Rafferty-Serai jogged up to Zest of Life at about 9:30 with a cameraman in tow._

_“Good, I hoped you’d be meeting here! Girls, this is Seamus, he’s a freelancer with an excellent reputation for getting great shots. I’d like him to accompany you tonight on patrol. I’ll come along, too, and help direct his lens. If we can get you three on The Daylight Update, we might have a shot at a few endorsement deals. You up for it?”_

_Pearl was already poking around Seamus’ camera bag, and at a glance from Heidi, Marisol gave a small shrug and a nod._

_“Yeah! Miz Raff, we’re totally ready!” Heidi grinned, all her teeth showing._

_“Great. Seamus will get some statements from you, then shots of your transformations when it’s time. Then we’ll stay out of your way and let you do your thing!”_

_ <><><><> _

Marisol spoke quietly. “Heidi, it wasn’t you, we all screwed up. There was—“

“But I’m supposed to be the leader!” Heidi seethed. “I should’ve kept us on task, those monsters should never have gotten that close!”

“I should’ve been watching out, too, Heidi. Look, can you breathe for a sec, Pearl is—”

Pearl growled, pulling her hand back from Marisol and slapping her own thighs. “So bad. So bad!”

Heidi immediately stopped her tirade. “Hey, Pearlie, hey. It’s OK. I mean, it’s not OK, but we’ll get better and it won’t happen again, right? And then we—” 

Pearl let out another growl, this one turning into a whine as she bent her forehead to her knees and covered her head.

Heidi glanced at Marisol, who shook her head. They both knew their friend needed quiet to process her thoughts, so Heidi trudged over to perch on the arm of the bench next to Marisol.

<><><><>

_Reap’s scythe swept through the monster at the edge of Moon’s light. The thing’s eyes broke apart like raw eggs, oozing to the ground before dissipating into shadow and then vanishing altogether. On the other side of the street, the tendrils of Sow’s seedlings held the last monster firmly, giving her time to launch a soccer kick into the creature’s side. The impact broke through the monster, creating a spectacular explosion of black goo that smeared into the air before disappearing._

_The threat past, Seamus gave a thumbs up. “That last shot was gold, Harvest Sow! I had a really good angle for the spray off your boots.”_

_Moon descended, her glow dimming from the spotlight it had been a moment before, and the girls exchanged a round of high fives. Heidi looked over to the cameraman. “Didja get the one that I just hit, too?”_

_Maeve chuckled. “I think the two you took out in one stroke a few minutes ago will be in your highlight reel for a while, Reap. Seamus got a great shot of that.”_

_Seamus chuckled. “Yeah, and some good frames of Moon against the sky. My daughter is going to love you, she’s into all the sparkles and shines.” Seeing Moon’s bashful grin, he added, “I may want to bring you along for all my shoots. Your light makes for some really dramatic scenes!”_

_“You should see what her light does to my plants.” Sow was sitting on a windowsill, leaning back against the Inner Barrier, a weird splattering of purples and teals. “They grow these awesome flowers, and—uh, Mr. Seamus?”_

_The cameraman had frozen, and it took the girls a moment to realize why, but then they saw the black appendage, like an overstuffed sausage, over his shoulder. The monster was climbing his backpack, but its pudgy arm was groping for the man’s flesh._

_ <><><><> _

The three Harvests sat together on the bench, Pearl hunched between the other two, quietly rocking back and forth. Marisol and Heidi were careful not to touch their friend, though they reached reassuringly for each other across the back of the bench. The school bell rang, but the trio didn’t move.

A few minutes later, Pearl was breathing normally, curled against Marisol’s shoulder. Heidi was standing again, alternating between leaning against the arm of the bench and pacing behind it.

“We should at least go to the front office so they know we’re here.” Marisol spoke quietly, always the voice of reason. Just as she spoke, another voice boomed across the courtyard.

“Shouldn’t you girls be in class?”

  
  


<><><><>

_As Maeve hastily backed away, Moon screamed and let loose a sudden, blinding beam of light at the monster. It hit the ground and shuffled sludgily toward the girls’ manager. The woman tripped, then shouted in pain as she caught herself on an arm that immediately collapsed under her._

_“Miz Raff!” Harvest Reap rushed forward to put herself between the monster and Maeve, just as Sow cast a wide spread of seeds toward the beast. The seeds mostly hit Reap’s duster, scattering across her hair and shoulders and sprouting where they fell, tangling Reap and slowing her swing so the blobby monster easily dodged away._

_Panicking to see her manager clutching an injured arm, Sow tossed another handful of seeds, but this time they overshot the monster, now a moving target sliding past Reap and toward Maeve. Moon howled wordlessly and created a beam of light, but the spot landed short, and the beam’s repellent aura just accelerated the monster’s path toward Maeve._

_Clutching her wrist, Maeve kicked out at the creature. It dodged backwards, but not far. Moon’s cry built in pitch, until her keening seemed impossibly loud. The golden reflection on Moon’s glasses, usually covering the lenses like the fullness of her namesake, suddenly vanished entirely. A beam of shadow coruscated toward the monster, pulling it in toward Moon. The creature stretched toward Maeve, trying in vain to reach its target. Then, slowly, it turned its pseudopod toward Moon._

_The girl’s keening voice turned suddenly ragged as the monster touched her face, its gelatinous grasp smoking against her skin. The darkness from her glasses faltered, and both she and the creature collapsed to the ground._

_Reap and Sow, now recovered, immediately attacked. Sow lobbed a few seeds at the monster, and tendrils of creeping vines restrained it, pulling it away from Moon. Reap leaped in with her scythe, bisecting the oozy mass. Black ichor spread across the street, then faded into nothing._

_Moon, her glasses now showing the faintest sliver of a golden crescent, stood slowly. Seamus was helping Maeve to her feet, supporting her with his shoulder as she clutched her injured wrist._

_“Miz Raff!” Reap rushed to the team’s manager. “Did it get you? What’s wrong?”_

_“It wasn’t the monster, Heidi.” Maeve spoke through gritted teeth. “I just landed badly when I fell. I’m not as durable as I used to be.”_

_Sow looked at the older woman’s wrist. “Mrs. Rafferty-Serai, I think it might be broken. There’s a recovery center nearby, we should go there.”_

_Maeve nodded agreement. “You’re right, Marisol. Let’s—” She stopped suddenly as someone came around the corner._

_Followed by her teammates, Magical Girl Arachnophobia smiled brightly as she spotted Harvest Moon. “Heeey, ladies! I see you’ve got a camera tonight! Oh, Seamus, it’s you. Aren’t these kids gr—MOM‽”_

_ <><><><> _

Heidi, startled, looked guiltily toward the sound, then broke into a grin. “Catty!” Her grin quickly faded to sullen embarrassment as she recalled the previous night. “Shouldn’t _you_ be in class?”

Catty shook her head. “We’ve got a vocational study first period. We seniors get to ‘work on our futures’ a couple times a week. I should be writing a column, but really I just get to check in and goof off.”

While Catty spoke, Marcie also entered the courtyard, carrying an armload of fruit drinks, a rainbow of brightly colored bottles that matched her braided mohawk. After distributing them all, she knelt in front of Pearl, touching her own forehead with her fingertips and making a semicircle away from her head. Pearl smiled shyly and returned the sign. They continued to sign to each other, Marcie slowly but fluidly, Pearl haltingly but gamely.

—“How are you?” Marcie’s face was pure empathy.

—“Bad. I am bad. I did bad.” Pearl’s expression fell to anguish.

—“Not bad. You made a mistake, but you will learn and improve. Nobody was hurt.”

Pearl registered confusion. Marcie was using signs she didn’t yet know. Marcie tried again.

—“You are not bad. You are good.”

While the conversation in sign continued, Catty spoke to Marisol and Heidi. “Is this about last night? CooCoo and I saw you earlier from upstairs, it looked like you were having a rough time.”

Heidi nodded, her cheeks flushed. “Yeah, some jerks saw our footage this morning and were pushing Pearl around, making fun of her. Marisol found her, she was really upset.” She shook her head, her hair flashing as it whipped back and forth. “I just wish I’d been here sooner, I would’ve told those assholes a thing about bullying Pearl!”

Marisol widened her eyes with reproach. “Come _on_ , Heidi.”

Catty nodded. “I bet you could take ‘em, but... You would’ve gotten a slap on the wrist, and they’d do it again just to get a response from you. It sucks about the Daily Update, though. I’m sure Seamus got some great footage of you all, but sometimes those producers like to stir shit up, you know? Especially Channel IV.”

They were interrupted then by Pearl throwing herself off the bench, wrapping her arms around Marcie. The older girl caught her and returned the hug, sitting back while Pearl knelt into the embrace.

Heidi goggled. “Wow. Pearl never lets other people touch her. Even Mari and I don’t get hugs like that very often.”

Mari nodded agreement. “I think she really likes the signing. I think it’s easier for her than talking”

“Yeah, CooCoo was saying Pearl really picks it up quickly.” Catty folded her arms, watching the two girls on the ground. “She thinks Pearl likes being able to have an isolated conversation without all the outside distractions. Watching hands lets her concentrate.”

Mari ducked her head, then brushed her green hair behind an ear and looked at Heidi. “I guess we should get past ‘hello, I am fine, how are you,’ huh?”

The blonde girl’s face darkened. “Speak for yourself. I need to get past ‘hello.’”

Catty laughed, a welcome sound after the rest of the morning. “I bet we can help with that, petit. Maybe even this afternoon? Kelly’s staying at the clinic today, we can go see her after school. Maybe get some boba and work some signs?”

At the mention of boba, Pearl let Marcie go and stood to her full height, her prior distress apparently forgotten. While Catty quickly brought Marcie up to speed on the conversation, Heidi groaned.

“Boba sounds great, but does Kelly even want to see us after what we did?”

_ <><><><> _

_Reap’s jaw fell. “‘Mom?’ What?” She looked between Arachnophobia and Maeve in confusion, but neither were paying her any attention._

_“Kelly, I’m fine. It’s just my wr—“_

_“You’re not ‘fine!’ You’re injured! What are you even doing out here right now?”_

_“It’s Harvest’s first solo recorded outing, I wanted to help direc—“_

_“Mom, it’s Seamus. He’s the best cameraman in the city. He doesn’t need your help!”_

_While the argument continued, Marisol checked in with Seamus. He waved her off as she approached. “Aye, I’m fine. But we should get those two inside somewhere before they bring every monster in the city to us.”_

_Catoptrophobia nodded, watching the argument unfold. “They’re just going to get louder from here. Let’s go.”_

_Coulrophobia already had Harvest Moon in a princess carry, ordinarily a comical sight given their height difference, but now just worrying. Pearl, though conscious, was clearly dazed, her glasses barely reflecting any gold and the burn on her cheek showing an angry red. CooCoo nodded at the group and started moving._

_Catty took the lead, pulling Heidi with her. “Harvest Sow, stay near the back and keep an eye. We’ve got three blocks to move at street level, let’s move quick and keep your eyes open.”_

_As Catty and Heidi moved out in front, Kelly and Maeve continued their argument. Heidi looked worriedly back at them, frowning. Catty put a hand on her shoulder._

_“Don’t worry about them, this’ll burn out soon enough and they’ll be sobbing at each other instead. Kelly plays it cool, but that family runs hot.”_

_Heidi wasn’t convinced. “They sound ready to—“_

_“No, they won’t actually fight. Maeve just acts like she’s still an MG sometimes, and Kel worries a lot more than she ever lets on. She’s like this with Dee, too—Deniz, I guess you still haven’t met her—those two care about each other so much it hurts to look at.”_

_“Wow, really? Kelly’s always so...together…”_

_Catty laughed at that. “She tries hard to make people think so! Not like Dee..._ that _girl is_ actually _as buttoned-up as she seems. Kel’s pretty much a softie, Dee’s the opposite. That’s why they blow up at each other so much. Kel and her mom, though, they fight because they’re a lot alike. Stubborn as hell, both of ‘em.”_

_Catty looked back at the rest of the group. “Looks like Pearlie’s detransformed, but CooCoo’s not too worried. Must just be tired. You gals must’ve had a hell of a fight before we got there.”_

_As Heidi recounted the events of the evening to Catty, Marisol moved up to the rest of the group. After checking in on Pearl and getting a reassuring nod from Marcie, she fell in step with Seamus._

_“I guess your job isn’t usually like this, or you wouldn’t keep doing it?”_

_Seamus looked down at her. “Nah, I’ve been in worse scraps. Actually got tagged by one o’them things once, I wouldn’t want to do that again. But usually it’s not so bad.”_

_“Then why do it, though? If you could get hurt?”_

_“Well, you girls feel obligated, right? Or maybe for some o’ya it’s fun, or lets ya blow off steam.” He gestured ahead toward Harvest Reap and Arachnophobia. “But most o’ya seem to feel some duty for it. Am I right?”_

_Marisol nodded. “Of course. And yes, Heidi_ does _think it’s fun, but she knows it’s to protect the city.”_

_“Right. Well, that’s me, too. Maybe I can’t take down a monster, but if I can film you lot doin’ it, then that proves yer worth to the city, maybe sells some merchandise, an’that all goes back to support you, helps you keep going out every night, maybe helps take care o’ya for a while after you retire.”_

_Marisol nodded, absorbing that thought while she scanned the street behind them and the nearby roofline. Seamus smiled. “Don’t be so serious about it, though! Truth is, I’m not a morning person at all, and this job lets me sleep in!”_

_Marisol’s gaze swiveled back to him, an eyebrow raised. “Heh. That seems about right.” Finally, she cracked a smile._

_Just ahead, in front of Arachnophobia and Maeve, one of Catoptrophobia’s mirrors opened, Catty’s face hanging in midair against the backdrop of the Recovery Center’s entrance._

_“If you all are ready to move on, we’re here.” Catty grinned, the angle of her mirror turning to show Harvest Reap banging on the door. “The plaza’s clear, so wounded to the front! Quick like bunnies!”_

<><><><>

Catty raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Why wouldn’t Kelly want..?” Then she chuckled. “I guess you were with Pearl all night, weren’t you? Kelly wants to _thank_ you girls.”

Heidi’s jaw dropped. She glanced at Marisol, who spread her hands, then back to Catty. “Thank us? But we got her mom hurt!”

Catty shook her head, her hands moving as she brought Marcie back into the conversation. “First off, you didn’t hurt Maeve. A Monster did. And Maeve was only there because Maeve likes to push herself. Whatever footage Channel IV showed this morning, Kelly heard the real story from Seamus and her mom. You missed a few shots at that monster, but you got it before anyone was really hurt by it. No purple exorcisms last night, remember?”

Marcie jumped in then, signing quickly while Catty translated. “You did the right things. The monster only got to Pearl in the end, and that wound up looking worse than it was. And even if we hadn’t been there, Marisol was already getting Harvest ready to head to the Recovery Center.”

Heidi sat down hard on the bench. “I just...the DU made it seem like we really screwed it up.” Her toe dug a semicircle into the gravel.

“Yeah, well, I know some of the guys over at the DU.” Catty sneered. “They’re jerks, and they like making drama. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”

Marcie’s hands moved fast as she flashed a wicked grin. “Besides, Seamus sold his footage to the Twilight Spotlight, too. I bet they’ll run a feature of the whole fight, you’ll look like the heroes you are!”

Pearl smiled at that, and Marisol put a hand on Heidi’s back reassuringly. Heidi looked up. “Yeah, maybe. OK, I’ll go see Kelly after school. And Miz Raff, too. We should bring her flowers or something.”

As Heidi stood, she wrapped an arm around Marisol’s shoulders, pulling the other girl in close. She held out her other arm toward Pearl, who considered it a moment before joining the crush.

Catty held up her thumbs and forefingers, making a “k-chk” sound with her tongue just as Marcie jumped in behind the trio, putting rabbit ears on Marisol and Heidi. Her Mohawk was barely visible between the two. 

“Hah, too bad it’s not a real camera, CooCoo!” Catty laughed. “OK, ladies. Let’s get you to the front office. You’ve still got a few periods of class before we go a-visiting!”

Heidi groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the generationality of the SD Magical Girl culture, and especially to look at how new girls are “on boarded” and how older girls face retirement. Team Harvest is one side of that coin.  
> I also wanted to avoid too much overlap with the canonical story and its characters, so I’ve set this several years before SD opens. The few familiar names in this story are really just there to give that time frame.
> 
> I expect this to have around ten chapters, and I’ll keep revising as I go, so definitely a WiP for the moment. I hope you enjoyed this start!


End file.
